Definitely a Sadist: In Between the Uchihas
by Feverish Kristin
Summary: "I trusted you. But you're only another Yashamaru, Nobara. Another traitor." Nobara, infamously known as Abunai, is a cold-hearted little girl — an empty shell that lacks emotions and always fails to understand what love is and why is it so important. She's a cruel, destructive atomic bomb, but it seems she's not as heartless as she was thought to be. (WARNING: OOCness and GORE)
1. Prelude

**This is my first story here, and I've already posted this on Quotev and Wattpad! This is just the edited version! I hope you enjoy and please don't judge!**

* * *

**Prelude**

**• Definitely a Sadist ****•**

My mother was the monarch of the Royal Kira clan in the Village Hidden in the Blizzard. She was a strong and powerful woman — she was brave and beautiful. But that was the point — she "was."

I never really knew her personally.

Ever since she died after giving birth to me, I became hated and neglected because of the sole reason that I was to blame for her death. And because of it, I craved for the feeling and affection of _love _— the only thing I ever wanted, since. Love was one of the things I valued most. I longed for it although I already knew what you wanted most, you hardly ever got.

But eventually, I gave up trying to achieve that was unattainable.

The Royal Family resented for everything that I was — _loathed _what runs in my veins.

Kira's marry their own, but my mother loved an Uchiha, and she conceived his child not caring what they would think — _not knowing what her child would feel_.

_He_ was the reason why I was never close in looking like a Kira. I didn't inherit the clan member's traits. Silver-white hair and blue eyes — but instead, I held all the physical traits of my father's clan. Black hair and eyes like onyx. What made them resent me more than they did was when the onyx faded away in my eyes, replaced by something they were terrified I would possess.

Nobody had ever really expected me to inherit the traits of an Uchiha before I was born, and neither did they expect me to have their kekkei genkai. But it was funny — funny how I obtained it at such a tender age of mere minutes. But a long these wretched_gifts_, Kami didn't forget to give me something to be considered a _burden_.

A disease — that left me bedridden in bed with fevers and plagued with continuous coughing.

Because the people didn't like to have connections to the outcast of the land, I was never cured — be treated, even. I wasn't that stupid enough to not know that the village Elders and Royal Family members purposely prevented medics to come to my room. I knew that they wanted me to die. And somehow, I wished for that, too. _But that didn't happen_.

The reason why they didn't harm me physically: it was because they couldn't. Possessing an ice barrier, nobody could touch me, and they discovered this when I was born. They wanted to kill me as soon as Mother died — but they couldn't. No, _they_ _can't_. They weren't given the power to take away my life. They were too weak.

I should be glad that I had that barrier — but I wasn't. In fact, I wished I didn't possess such protection. I wanted them to hurt me physically. Then maybe, just maybe, that physical pain they would give me would dominate that small ache inside my chest.

I wished it gone — all of it.

The wisp voice that clouded my head — it was the only thing that kept me company as I grew up inside the Fubuki Empire. Not one person dared to enter my chamber — except for one Elder.

As kind-hearted person as she, Hanyūdō treated me like a real person would have, and also the only Elder who expressed care and concern. She would always visit me in my room no matter how opposed the others were, and give me the medicines I needed. She was the one who taught me how to walk, speak, write and read. She caressed the pain I felt, and made me feel that little warmth inside my chest.

Because of how she was, I grew to love her as she did.

Alas, the Royal Family along with other Elders — their hatred for me grew. They despised the fact I wasn't a full-breed Kira, but a half — and also because I was favored by Hanyūdō.

They hid the fact I was the one who possessed the mark — the mark of the true heir that I was born with. I knew well I was the rightful owner to the throne, knew well enough I had the same mark that my Mother did. I saw it with my own eyes, in the portrait of Fubuki's first Queen. But they deceived the people into thinking that my cousin was the real next heir.

It was because of their lack on giving me education that made me be the one to teach myself about everything I needed to know.

Ever since, my mind's development grew faster than that of a normal child. And this didn't come unnoticed to the Royal Family.

The moment they learned about it, they decided to give me in the responsibility of strangers outside the palace. It was the reason why I was driven into running away. That was the time I met Nami. She had called Hanyūdō, and Hanyūdō demanded her claim as my guardian. And it was odd — odd at how the Royal Mother approved of it after one heated argument. But at that time, it didn't matter to me. I was stupid and knew nothing, and all I cared for was what I finally had then.

Hanyūdō finally became my family, and ever since, Nami, the same girl from before, became the first friend I made. She was the one who snarled at the people, who tried to hurt me, when Hanyūdō would sometimes be gone. The concern she expressed, it made me feel special — a feeling I hardly ever receive from someone.

Though at the early age of two, the disease inside of me began to worsen. The fevers started to turn higher, my coughing began to worsen before I had come to the stage where I began to vomit my own blood. Because of the refusal of the village's medics under the orders of the Royal Family, it had led Hanyūdō into putting the matters in her own hands.

She used a Forbidden Technique.

And although I knew it was banned and prohibited, I couldn't help but think of how much like of a dream it was, because everything I've dreaded, coughing harshly and vomiting, were finally rid off and never to come back.

Still, it didn't stop the people to treat me differently. Although I was the daughter of their deceased Beloved, it didn't stop the fact that they bore hatred for me or how they treated me so poorly. Even the children of the land treated me the same, even throw rocks that didn't really had any effect. They treated me like a demon that had no right to be loved by anyone.

But who were they to speak such words? They were strangers to me, and it didn't matter what they say. What mattered were me and the people important to my heart.

But then I realized . . . _wished_ I didn't trusted so much. Because at the end of the day, I was robbed off the things I protected in my heart. No, she didn't belong in my heart to begin with. She was a traitor — and _yet _. . . I trusted her.

_I trusted Nami._

But she turned away and told me of the truth that I never knew. You would have expected she was regretful in what she had done, but she wasn't. All I saw was her sheer cruelty and malicious amusement. She enjoyed every little pain I felt. She never really cared in the beginning. The reason she befriended me, the reason she pretended she cared, the reason she deceived me — it was all under by the orders of the Royal Family and Elders. She was even the one who convinced the people to remove of me, permanently.

I remember it so clearly. She was laughing back then — bitterly laughing that scarred by heart.

Yet she paid no care.

And it made Hanyūdō so angry — angry at Nami. She tried to protect me, stop the people from taking me away, and it enraged Nami to the point that she killed the only person I knew that cared.

That moment . . . I lost it completely. Because of the pain they made me bear, because of what they had done, because of what Nami _did _— I let loose that whispering Devil inside of me. And I ended up killing those who I tried to forgive no matter what they had done. One by one, I watched myself bitterly kill them.

_And I became the demon who they thought I was._

I didn't know how many lived that day, I only knew that they were killed by a demon who wasn't as much as been wounded, bruised, cut even. And Nami's death had made me obtain my Mangekyō Sharingan, and after unlocking it, I fled away from the village, broken and angered — too miserable that in order to never get my heart betrayed again, I encased it.

I became heartless. Or at least, _I pretended to be_.

Upon killing the village, I put all the anger I had not only to my village but also to the entire nation. I recklessly used the Mangekyō to no end and killed all the Land's inhabitants. I had hidden myself since, behind a mask that used to belong to my Mother, and a cloak. I became an infamous Mangekyō Sharingan-user. People who were good, bad, anyone who crossed my path never lived to go back to their families. I gained the character of being merciless and sadistic, usually fighting without moving, at all, and only using genjutsu that left victims with horrible nightmares 'til they bitterly died.

Leaving an entire nation to destruction, I was put in the bingo book, and later, took up the alias Abunai.

I didn't listen to anyone else, just the Devil I created. Nobody was able to stop me, wound even. Until that day — the day that Kami decided to take away my eyes.

* * *

**Genre: Fan-Fiction, Gender-bender, Romance, Humor (sorta), Adventure, Action, and Mystery.**

**Warning: This is a ridiculously slow romance, action, fanfiction novel**

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN NARUTO! All characters and other scenes are rightfully Masashi Kishimoto's. I do not own anything except for the following: Nobara, Hanyūdō and Houseki, Nami and Hebiko, Miwako and Nihonji, Tamina, Shouri and Toujou, and the Land of Heaven and everything that involves it; clans and villages. I also do not own the other pictures I use unless stated otherwise.**


	2. Definitely a Sadist

● **Definitely a Sadist: Part I ●**

**Known as**: Abunai, literally meaning "dangerous" (Kanji Symbols, 危ない; Hiragana/Katakana, あぶない)

**Teaser**: She stared at Gaara, emotionless before his own gaze averted to look at her in the eyes, too. The happiness and content that she used to see deep in his emotionless and blank face were now lost, replaced by sorrow and solitude.

"I don't understand what I did wrong," he whispered. "I don't understand why I deserve this. _Everything_. Was it a lie that you enjoyed? Were you laughing at how I was being deceived?"

She said nothing. She didn't even know if she wanted to answer him or not. But in the end, she just ended up staring at him with these eyes that she wasn't even familiar with.

"I trusted you. When you said I was your friend . . . that you didn't _hate_ me, that you _believed_ in me . . . _I trusted you_." A tear sneakily rolled down his cheek. Then another. _And another_. And before he knew it himself, his tears finally released themselves. "But you're only another Yashamaru, Nobara. Another traitor."

Ever seen a masked child no older than seven stand blankly in front of a man with screams of terror as he crumble right before her feet? _She_ might look like a doll behind her mask, but despite her looks, she's a lethal S-rank murderer known as Abunai and won't hesitate to gauge out your heart in her illusions.

**PS: **Beware of an over-powered Marie-Sue OC.


	3. Chapter 1

**Akatsuki Arc**

**Chapter 1**

• **Abunai | ****Nobara ****•**

Kneeling before the grave, I kissed both my index and middle fingers before I pressed it on the glossy faded-gray stone that stood under the vast sakura tree before me. Even though my eyes couldn't see it, I knew it so well by senses. I felt the wind caress my face as my head slightly turned down, making me look as if I was looking at the polished rock. There was a person buried there — _a special person._

He used to be my friend. But . . . he was dead now, and gone from the world I was living in. He used to be the only person who would always aid me because I couldn't completely see right, even though I could sense what was happening perfectly. He was a great friend. No, he still was.

Without as much as a word, I stood up as I put back the mask on my face and placed the _*kasa_ over my head, the wind teasing my cloak back along with the strips of paper that was attached to my kasa. Few sakura petals danced with the breeze, and all of a sudden, I felt sad but I shoved the feeling away. I turned away from the grave and slowly walked further away. A distance was soon created. I leaned against the nearby tree beside me and I cross my arms, waiting. There are only a few more minutes before they finally arrive here.

They —_ the Akatsuki._

They were a very troublesome group. They had been hunting me down and wanting me to join them for over a few months now. I knew this information because I had encountered some of their subordinates, and they had ended up telling me their organization's intentions for some . . . _gruesome reasons_. I was good enough to have the ability to avoid the main members, but lately, it had become very tiring doing the exact same thing, over and over again. There was no point in running away — especially when I had nothing more entertaining and exciting to do.

Sensing someone, I let out a disappointed sigh pass through my lips. I didn't even bother to make myself look like I was looking at the two presences, whom have recently entered because they weren't worthy of a good battle.

"Well, well, well," taunted a voice of an insignificant man. "What do you have here? A brat."

_Killing a useless soul isn't really as bad as it sounds._

**• ****Dangerous ****Wild Rose ****•**

* * *

_"I suggest you two to be careful, Kisame, Itachi. He maybe a mere child in appearance . . . but he's dangerous."_

**• Definitely a Sadist •**

After the long journey of following where the Tracker Device was directing Uchiha Itachi (14) and Hoshigaki Kisame (25) to, they had finally arrived to their destination. They both had their chakra completely concealed and they stood on a tree's thick branch. Behind thick leaves, they were hidden, watching their target from above, standing in front of two other men.

For three whole months, they had been trying to find that child — Abunai (7). It suited the child quite well because the meaning was enough to describe him. Because the bingo book held no specific information on the child, he was later given the alias Abunai.

Looking at their target, Kisame was surprised that the Abunai he had been warned about by his Leader only stood a quarter of his massive stature. No doubt no one will be suspicious of such a small child as someone highly dangerous, let alone an S-rank criminal on the loose. The child looked frail, but the intimidating mask he wore contrasts to the rest of his appearance. The mask itself was enough to frighten the enemy because it was the mark of who the child was. But there were still some of those stupid people who were still _stupid _enough to underestimate an S-rank just because of their outward appearance.

The young boy below them was wearing a red cloak, covering his entire small stature. He wore a bamboo hat with strips of thin paper, hiding what was underneath. But if you stare intently enough, you could see he wore a mask that consists of a ripple patter with two tomoe-like holes for his eyes, and another, painted on his forehead, and forming on what seemed to be like the Sharingan. Although there were holes for the young boy's eyes, it didn't show them, but instead, there were darkness within. It went unnoticed to Kisame and Itachi that the boy wore bindings that concealed his eyes.

"Quite an interesting-looking boy is, isn't he, Itachi?" Kisame said under his breath, a smirk on his lips. They were blue.

Itachi didn't answer. He only watched the child with black emotionless eyes.

_Typical of Itachi_, Kisame said in his thoughts.

The young Uchiha was as quiet as he usually was — which constantly irritated Kisame back then. The Hoshigaki even admitted that when they were first partnered together, he had warned the new member to be careful of him. But Itachi only responded with a very impassive face and it had made Kisame outraged then. But in time, they soon because one of the few in the Akatsuki who gets along with their partners despite the difference in their personalities. Kisame had even acknowledged Itachi as someone stronger than he was, and it was for that reason that he was not bothered as much as he was before when Itachi wouldn't answer him when he expected one.

"This will be easy!" one of the rogue-nins cockily bragged.

Kisame silently snorted in the distance, thinking how brainless and stupid rogue-nins were nowadays. But judging by the masked boy's reaction were, it seemed he wasn't bothered by the rogue nin's word the slightest. It was as if he didn't hear him speak, at all.

"We shouldn't underestimate them . . ." the other quietly said.

_So someone's not so stupid_, Kisame said in his thoughts.

Still, the first rogue-nin continued, spitting words. "What are you talking about? It's just a kid! Though, to think a kid like him has a big bounty on his head, that's a funny joke!"

Abunai instantly went for the kill, and in a blink of an eye, he had immediately killed the arrogant man's poor companion, stabbing the man's own kataka towards its owner's head. Kisame's eyes widened at the young boy's speed before laughing to himself in amusement and excitement rush through his body. The arrogant rogue-nin flinched in shock at what had happened, but Abunai, as if lazily, turned to him as the rogue-nin realized that the boy he had insulted wasn't listed as one of the top wanted S-rank genjutsu-user for nothing. Now his partner was dead, and maybe it was his fault.

It had Kisame laughing when the man turned from cocky to a rat standing on the edge of life that exact moment.

Though, the arrogant rogue-nin still found the courage in him to grab a kunai inside his weapon pouch and point it at the intimidating boy, who only stood there, almost mockingly, taunting him to make his move. With one last breath, the man charged at the boy, and screamed, "Don't you dare underestimate me, boy! You're going to regret you ever lived!"

It was as if Abunai expected it to happen, because instantly, when the rogue-nin was finally dangerously close to Abunai and was near stabbing him, the boy patted down his sleeve-covered hand on the rouge-nin's own that held the kunai. This made the man immediately lose his balance and fall towards the ground with a harsh _thud_, and without so much as an emotion, the little boy took his chance to put his feet on the side of the man's head.

"Wait! Look, I'm sorry! I didn't mean—"

Kisame laughed at how pathetic the man can get. _Begging after doing such an action? That rogue-nin must be out of his mind!_

Abunai only shook his head and ignored the man's words and yanked the katana from the other rogue-nin's head and pointed its tip the arrogant man before him.

"Please . . ." the rouge-nin begged just before Abunai started to almost playfully let the katana's tip trail around the man's upper body caused the man himself to yell in pain. There was a line of scratch before blood gently seeped out. To the rogue-nin's neck, to his stomach and finally, to his chest — then the blade finally stopped.

The boy was as sadistic as he was rumored to be.

"I have a family! I have children — I-I—"

"_You think I'll care?_" Kisame could almost hear her whisper. But he wasn't too sure if it really was that Abunai's voice or if he imagined it. He was just too sucked in to the sight before him, and he only watched as Abunai began to press down the katana and the rogue-nin started screaming. Abunai pressed the katana deeper, but not enough to kill the rogue-nin, but enough for the katana to stand on its own. And when the rouge-nin tried to struggle from the pain, Abunai just twisted the blade around, making the man only silently whimper in pain as blood began to unceasingly pour down his mouth. The man only looked at the intimidating boy with pleading eyes, begging for mercy. Kisame almost barked in laughter, because everybody knew Abunai knew no mercy.

He only enjoyed people's pain — the sight of someone suffering.

"PLEASE! STOP! NO MORE, NO MORE!" the man blurted out, but it only made Abunai more annoyed, and he put his foot on the hilt of the katana, and slowly, he pushed it down, painfully slow. "NO, PLEASE! I'LL DO ANYTHING — JUST—"

And just like that, the Katana buried deep into the ground right through the man's limp body. Another life was taken from earth — _the rogue-nin was dead._

The boy felt no remorse when he raised his hand and began to burn the dead bodies of those he had killed with flames that he created. Kisame and Itachi, not expecting the child to find them too soon, were caught off guard when the little boy suddenly threw a summoned kunai at their direction, and it lodged itself right beside Kisame's face. Kisame smiled, almost uneasily, before landing on his feet, with Itachi right beside him, a few meters away from the S-rank boy, whom stood there — expectantly.

"So you knew we were there, huh?" Kisame smirked, impressed, but sadly was only answered by silence.

Itachi glanced at Kisame first before turning back to the child and finally spoke. ". . . Orders are given to us that we are to take you to our Leader," he — like the blunt person that he was — said. "Decline it, _you die_."

Abunai almost smirked. "Entertain me then, Akatsuki."

And just like that, the sound of the boy's feminine voice distracted Itachi and Kisame before the child quickly disappeared from his position. They had not expected the boy to appear in front of him, and when the boy did, it had completely caught them by surprised. Kisame pulled out Samehada out of instincts and was about to swing it at the young boy in front of him, but he was stunned to find that Abunai has blocked his sword with a blade that immediately appeared out of nowhere.

Though it didn't go unnoticed to Kisame's beady eyes that the little boy's short arm was shaking.

_So he can't handle a little strength?_ Kisame said in his thoughts with an amused smile._ That's interesting._

Putting pressure on his vast weapon, it pushed both him and Abunai to jump away from each other. Itachi, who had become slightly serious of the battle, was activating his Sharingan. But Kisame put his hand in front of Itachi to stop him from doing anything.

"This is mine, Itachi." The Hoshigaki chuckled before looking back at Abunai.

After a brief of given moment, Itachi nodded.

"Kid, let's make a deal," Kisame began and he was replied by silence, still. Because he was used with that kind of attitude because of another Uchiha (i.e. Itachi), Kisame wasn't bothered. "If you lose this fight, you have to come with us whether you like it or not. If you win—"

"You still die," Itachi finished with his cold chilling voice.

Under his mask, Abunai smirked in sheer amusement. "Please don't disappoint me."


	4. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**• ****Abunai | Nobara**** •**

"This isn't fair!" Hoshigaki Kisame complained. "I fishing lost to a _kid_!"

"You didn't lost," I droned in an almost annoyed voice, making him complain more before ending up sulking to himself. "Why do you keep telling yourself you lost? You didn't, Kisame-san, because you won. _I_ lost, not the other way around."

"You didn't go all out!" Kisame accused. "You _cheated_. You fishing _cheated_!"

"I didn't."

"You lie!"

We were jumping through numerous of tress. Or at least, _they_ were. Uchiha Itachi, Kisame's partner, was carrying me because of the reason that I might run away or escape — which was quite unlikely to happen because I'd no intention, really. Still, he had his hands tight around my thighs. It was because Kisame refused to be the one who will carry me all the way to their hideout because he immediately had this upsetting feelings directed to me. Yes, we fought — and _I lost_. I didn't really get the man.

_What more could he want?_

"Did you expect us coming?" Itachi bluntly asked, my weight not even bothering him — _do I weight like nothing?_ "I find it strange that we didn't find difficulty in tracking you down, this time."

I didn't answer.

"You little kid, so you did expect us coming! Still, it doesn't give you the reason to make that idiotic game. I was—"

"Are we there yet?"

"Almost," Itachi answered.

"Don't ignore me!" A gut twitched on Kisame's forehead and he pointed his blue — I think that was what its color was — towards me. "Be grateful Leader-sama even gave a fish about you!"

I only cocked my head towards his direction with a very flat face. Although I knew he wouldn't be able to see it because of my mask, I knew he was imagining me doing it. This made the side of Itachi's lips slightly turn up in small amusement while Kisame, on the other hand, frowned with a bigger twitching nerve on his head. But, this time, he just only turned away with a _hmph_.

_And that, ladies and gentlemen, is what you call an idiot._

In all the seven years I had lived, I'd never met partners that are completely opposites, before.

With a disturbed sigh, I didn't bother how long it took both Akatsuki members took before they finally stop. Itachi gently put me down and faced the mass of what seemed to be like a boulder — and it was. I felt the waves of the wind and I knew Itachi was doing hand-signs. I instantly picked it up with ease, and slowly the boulder slowly opened, and we entered before it closed us inside.

I heard Kisame still complaining in the background the whole way we walked. The only thing I heard other than that fish was the sounds of our footsteps, and for a moment, I thought there was nothing here. Though, when the sounds of shoes against rough stone changed to tapping against something else made me aware there was really something here. I knew this sound — we were walking against traditional tatami.

_Who knew Akatsuki liked it traditional? Well, no one did. They must've died already._

* * *

When I finally came face to face with the Leader of Akatsuki (Pain, 20's), he was not as scary as I had first thought he would be. Kisame and Itachi both had already left me in what I presumed to be their Leader's office. The man in front of me didn't possess that scary aura I thought he would have, but instead, he seemed to be _almost _normal — aside from the part where he possesses the Rinnegan and had chakra receivers embedded onto his skin. I already knew that much with only having one whiff of smell of this place. I smelled lingering scents of honey.

Must be a woman.

"Abunai," Pain acknowledged. His rough voice suieds him quite nicely.

"Pain," I imitated, but it seemed the name I'd said didn't sound like a name.

He seemed quite impressed although he wasn't smiling at that moment. "You know of me and the other members already, yes?"

"Your pathetic subordinates doesn't have much high tolerance to pain," I responded back. "Didn't keep their mouths shut either."

"I see." He almost smirked — _almost_. "You're here because this organization needs another genjutsu-user other than Itachi. People has limitations and such, that is why we sought you out. Apparently, we need someone who is equivalent or someone close to Itachi's range of genjutsu skill. You already know that you're the only one we could find, correct?"

"I'm aware."

He nodded and without so much as a warning, he threw me a ring; and despite not seeing where it was going, I caught it with ease. "Starting today, you are an official member of Akatsuki."

"How can you be so sure that I'm already agreeing with _your _ways?" I arrogantly cocked my head to the side, almost provoking him. "Maybe I'm just playing my part just to kill you."

"If that's so—" he smiled, "—then wouldn't you have killed me by now?"

I returned his smile, but I couldn't be so sure whether he knew.

"Keep in mind that we don't usually make a selected shinobi a prominent member, but because we're needing your assistance, you're an exception. Though, if you run away or betray us, I'm afraid we won't hesitate to kill you, Abunai-san."

"That won't be necessary. I'm not planning on running away," I assured him.

"Good," he said, satisfied. "Your cloak will be given later, but it depends on your choice if you wear it or not. But outside, you're required to. And the ring, you must, at all times, wear it. It has the kanji for love, ai. I assume you cannot see it."

"_You knew,_" I said dryly and I gripped the ring tighter in my hand.

"Please don't underestimate us, Akatsuki," he informed me before finally sitting back onto his chair, his eyes never leaving my direction and his hands clamped together and he leaned on it. "We're not merely just S-rank criminals grouped together."

"_Please_," I scoffed. "I'm aware all of you have specialties of your own. _I'm not stupid_, Pain-san."

He sighed. "Yes, I know that. If you have questions, only approach Konan. She will help you."

I nodded, already turning away.

"_Dismissed_."

Without saying anything, I started to put the ring around my thumb because it was too big for my ring and pointer finger. I didn't bother to say anything more to him, and I started to make my way towards the door. His attention drifted away from me to something else but I didn't try to find out what, and I just turned around and open the door that led out of this room. I was halfway from leaving, but I stopped and I glanced at him from my shoulder. Or at least, it looked that way.

"Oh, and Pain-san," I began, catching his attention once more. Since he was going to be my _Boss_, might as well tell him already. "I'm female."

* * *

I was already far from Pain's office when I realized I didn't exactly know where I was supposed to go. I instantly drew a map inside my head upon feeling the wind, and like a long maze, I kept on walking, not finding a specific destination. I continued, but this time, I wasn't exploring anymore, but just merely wanting to stop by somewhere that would not hopefully bore me.

"Are you lost, child?" said someone from behind me.

Even before he spoke, I already knew he would approach me. Because I had already taken off my bindings after I had left Pain's office, my Sharingan was able to flash open when I turned around to face the owner of the voice. I saw a venus fly trap there — _with a head_ — the right side being white and the other being black.

"No," I lied, my Sharingan starting to deactivate again, dulling its color.

"You look delicious. What's your name?" It seemed his voice had changed. It was _darker _now.

I ignorde the first sentence he said, and answered, "Abunai."

At my answer, he slightly taken aback but he shook it off and replied, "We're Zetsu."

_We? _I thought, and then I realized._ Oh._

"Okay," I said, not really quite interested. I walked around the dumbfounded venus fly trap and I didn't even give him the chance to say something anymore to me before I completely left him there.

_What an odd creature._

I listened to the sound of my footsteps before I touched the surface of my mask, remembering I couldn't use my sense of sight without the help of my Sharingan. The thought of not having normal eyesight made me sigh.

Sense of sight, smell and touch were almost exactly the same thing to me now. I would know the simplest of things just by the sense of smell. I was never easily fooled because of it, and the same goes for my sense of touch. My skin was highly advanced into feeling the movements of people around me. I didn't need to _touch _just just to know. I could tell every single detail even without touching or even seeing them. Like how they frown or smile — I would always know. Though, color attributes were an exception. I cannot decipher them.

Movements, though — they were the one that can never easily escape me. I can easily tell even if they are quiet or in a far distance. I feel them instantly if they re-position themselves like in water. The pressure people put on the floor when they walk, I can feel it with my feet, through my shoes, although it was faint. The subtle waves of the air lingers the enemy's motions onto my skin.

And right now, I can feel someone. Not the plant named Zetsu, but a very _aggressive_ someone.

"What the Hell?" cursed a voice. "_What's a little brat doing here?!_"

Yes, there was definitely someone there, and unfortunately, _he's talking to me._


End file.
